deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Sanchez VS Bill Cipher
Rick Sanchez VS Bill Cipher is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz and DaOne25 featuring Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty against Bill Cipher. Description Two of the smartest, 4th wall breaking, deadliest beings from their respected multiverses crash into battle but only one of these two can win! Will Rick Sanchez be able to beat the source of the weirdness of Gravity Falls or will Bill Cipher finally strike down the mad scientist wanted by the galactic government? Interlude Nexus: The multiverse, a very big place with an infinite amount of universes to go around. However, certain individuals can stand outside of the crowd. Bowhunter: And these two surely follow that being---''' Rocky: Woah Woah Woah! Cut! Cut! This is totally our job not yours. 'Jason: You can't just come in and mess with our interlude. ' Nexus: Wha... What? You guys are only one time hosts from what I recall. Since when were DaOne's hosts the one running this battle? '''Jason: This is a collaboration between DaOne and Ploz, but DaOne is the one who is scripting this interlude meaning we should have authority here if anything. DaOne25: Yo. Bowhunter: Okay, let's just finish this interlude. We don't have all day to discuss who's hosting this so can we just resume? Rocky: Agreed. Jason: And today's combatants surely follow that trend being Rick Sanchez, the inventor of the portal gun and the Rickest Rick of them all. Nexus: And Bill Cipher, the triangular meat dorito dream demon and the arch-nemesis of Stanford Pines a.k.a. the main character's great uncle. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Rocky: I'm Rocky and they're Nexus, Jason, and Bowhunter and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter and Jason: DEATH BATTLE!!! Rick Sanchez Bill Cipher Rocky: Gravity Falls, Oregon, a small town with rather wacky individuals. Although the town may seem innocent, it houses the most sightings of weirdness. The source of the weirdness however exists in a separate dimensional world however. What is the thing causing these sightings in Gravity Falls you might ask? Well, it's none other than--- Bill Cipher: Hey kids! It's me, your new lord and master for all of eternity, but you can just call me Bill Cipher! Some may refer to me as the source for all of the weirdness in that town though. Jason: Gargh! Not this again... First we had Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum come, now we have the character we're covering entering his own analysis? Man, we can't catch a break can we? Bill Cipher: Well I was only just trying to make my special appearance. Let's just say you must put maximum effort in like Ryan Reynolds senpai once said or I'll liberate the universe from both of your existences! Rocky: I think I prefer the latter. Jason: Same. Bill Cipher: Okay but I'll be watching so remember that! THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION! BYE GOLD BYE!!!!! Jason: That guy was weird... Anyways, Bill Cipher originated from the second dimension where as he describes they have "flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams". So because of his restrictions, Bill Cipher then decided to destroy his home dimension including his friends, family, and pretty much everything he's ever known with it. Rocky: Although Bill Cipher had freed himself from his restraints to the second dimension and ascended to a higher dimension, he had one problem. He had ended up taking residence in the Nightmare Realm and learned of a prophecy where he was to merge the realm with the third dimension. So because it's a prophecy, it has to be fulfilled with the aid of his new friends. Jason: To accomplish this goal, Bill Cipher went on an inter-dimensional journey to achieve this goal. He then contacted the kooky, wacko scientist named Stanford Pines. Once he gained Stanford's trust, he had him build a portal that would connect his world to the third dimension. During a test however, Fiddleford McGucket looked into the portal and warned Ford about the dangers that his machine would cause and left the project. Rocky: Eventually though, Bill Cipher's plan to escape via the gate between worlds created by Ford would be figured out and shut down. In an accident though, his twin brother named Stanley would end up pushing him through the portal which would send him on a quest to form a weapon that draws power from a nigh-infinite energy source that we'll cover later. Jason: A few decades later however, Bill would be re-summoned to our world by Gideon Gleeful to get Stanley's safe code. Even when he somehow managed to get back to our world by breaking the rift also and achieving ultimate power with his weirdness, he STILL got defeated by two twins that managed to outsmart him. Enough of that though because we don't want the all powerful Illuminati clone to come in and erase us from existence. Intermission Battle Pre-Fight Fight K.O.! Results Trivia * Rick Sanchez's section was done by PlozAlcachaz and Bill Cipher's section is done by DaOne25 Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:DaOne25 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Disney vs adult swim' themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year